


Choosing you

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Headmaster Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Portrait Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: After Voldemort's death Erica completes her seventh year.But one night she goes in the dungeons and finds Severus Snape drunk in his office ...Three years later headmaster Snape hires Erica as the new DADA teacher but what he doesnt know is that she has a secret ... a three year old daughter with a pair striking black eyes...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	1. A very eventful evening

**Author's Note:**

> Very crude language in this first chapter ... as well as a lot of sex ... and doubious consent.

Severus had lost count of how many glasses of Fire Wiskey he had drunk, but it didn't matter.

Voldemort had finally been defeated a few months ago, and after Hogwarts had been remodeled the students had returned for their seventh year.

Year, that would be over in two days with the Newts exams.

Among the various students who had returned, there was Erica Potter.

With a trembling hand Severus brought the cold glass to his lips and slowly sipped that strong liquor that was able to cancel any rationality from his mind.

Severus burst into hysterical laughter thinking of James Potter making his life hell and taking Lily away from him.

Well, actually Lily had succumbed to that Swine’s flattery early on, and a month after they got married she was pregnant ... with a daughter.

Severus gritted his mouth at the thought of Erica Potter, the girl who had defeated Voldemort for good and who had saved him from death.

Erica was exactly like her father, arrogant, spoiled and vain.

The only thing she had taken from her mother was her eyes, but otherwise she was a female version of James Potter ... 

Yet in the last few months Severus had seen a very different Erica, from the usual girl.

Erica had matured ... she had become a woman ...

Severus shook his head violently "No! Potter is always the same as she was as a child!

It doesn't matter that she has grown up now… and that she has become very beautiful!

She will always remain the same as that swine! " he growled, draining yet another glass of firewiskey as if it was water.

His mind was quickly clouding and Severus hardly heard a knock on the door of the office where he had taken refuge.

He mumbled a "come in ..." and was surprised when the door opened and Erica Potter entered. Realizing the state in which the potions professor was, she asked worriedly approaching the man "Professor ... Are you drunk?"

Severus rolled his eyes and mumbled sarcastically "10 points to griffondor for your wit Potter, how could you tell?”

Erica approached him ignoring the sarcastic dig "Professor you should go to Madame Pomfrey ... You need a hangover potion ..." she tried to say but Snape grinned and grabbing her by the waist he drew her to him making her sit on his legs

"The only thing I need now Potter, is to feel your mouth on my cock ..." he whispered in her ear making a shiver of fear run down her spine.

Erica was shocked, in seven years she had never seen her potions teacher in that state, nor had she ever heard him speak so explicitly and vulgarly.

She was awakened from her thoughts when she felt Snape's fingers caress her inner thigh and slip under the dress she had decided to wear to celebrate the end of classes.

"Professor what are you doing?" she asked in a faint voice when she felt the man's fingers caressing her panties and she tried to push them away. 

“Mmmmhhh… 

Potter, you smell good, you know? 

A little while ago I was just thinking about you ... and that swine of your father! " Severus laughed throwing his head back while the handthat had slipped between Erica's legs began to caress the fabric of her panties which became more and more wet.

Erica struggled and felt the professor's erection press hard against her side "Professor ... you must go to Madame Pomfrey!" she begged him desperately feeling a pang in her heart, she never wanted it to end like that between them.

How many times in her mind she had dreamed of Severus declaring his love to her, apologizing for his prejudices against her, making love with her tenderly.

"Professor, don't be silly ...

Let's go to Madame Pomfrey ...

I'm sure that after she gives you a hangover potion you’ll feel better… ”she whisper, trying not to look him in the eye, because she couldn't bear to see the emotions she knew he was feeling at that moment.

Severus grabbed her chin with my fingers and growled "I will only feel better after a good fuck, Potter!" before Erica had time to retort, Snape's lips pressed against hers in an aggressive kiss and Erica let out a sob as a tear ran down her cheek.

The professor's tongue slipped into her mouth and began to search for hers while one hand went up to tease Erica's breasts and the other continued to caress her vulva from above her panties making her feel pleasure.

Erica surrendered to the kiss, aware that Severus was just looking for a way to vent his frustration with her parents, she felt Severus' fingers pull her panties and caress her vulva as a moan of pleasure escaped her.

They broke away panting and Erica looked at Severus blushing ”Professor ... We can't ..." she whispered weakly as Severus looked at her with a cruel grin.

"Stop talking nonsense Potter and take my cock in your mouth ..." he said unbuttoning his pants, pulling out his hard cock. 

Erica swallowed at that sight: it was big, long and throbbing.

Severus grabbed the girl by the hair making her fall to her knees in front of him and pressing her face to his groin.

Erica's lips brushed his wet glans "Professor ... don't do it, I beg you" she whispered faintly,now she was giving up and soon she would give in, knowing that it wasn't her that Snape was seeing kneeling between his legs.

Severuslooked at her with intensity and said "Come on Lily, you know you want to take it in your mouth ...

After all the cocks you sucked you re feeling a little shy?

I bet James wasn't even the first ...

But the only cock you haven't sucked yet is mine ... Come on!

Take it in your mouth, bitch, before I throat fuck you! "

Erica felt tears run down her cheeks, just as she had imagined Severus was thinking about her mother, the woman he had and always would have loved.

Always ...

Always ...

Erica felt a pang of jealousy in her heart and cursed her mother and father throughout the

hurt they had given Severus.

Because it was her father's fault if Severus was always marginalized by others.

Because it was her father's fault if Severus didn't have any friends.

Because it was the marauders’s fault for making the life of the man she loved with her entire soul

a hell.

Because it was her mother's fault for illuding Severus from the very beginning ...

Because it was her mother's fault if Severus had decided to become a Death Eater

losing the only friend he had.

It was both her father's and her mother's fault, Severus had to become a spy for the Order and had to play the part of the bastard by making Erica believe he was the enemy.

And it was Erica's fault… for never having gone beyond appearances, she should have realized that Severus was only playing a part. That he wasn’t the death eater she always had thought…

How many times had that man had to risk his life to protect her?

And how many times had she ungratefully accused him of being the bad guy and then she was promptlyshown just how brave and loyal Severus was to the Order ?

Severus looked at her rubbing the tip of his cock on her lips and she finally surrendered to the inevitable, while she parted her lips and welcomed him into the warmth of her mouth 

"Move your tongue over the tip ... ahhh yes like that… you like sucking cocks so much, uh? "

Erica felt a thrill of excitement at those words and I began to suck the rod and lick it with the tip of my tongue as the professor spread his legs more, pushing his pelvis against her and forcing her to take a good part of that huge phallus in her throat.

Erica put her hands on his thighs and started to move back and forth feeling her vagina throbbing with pleasure "Ahhh, what a bitch you are Lily ...

You really like my dick so much huh?

I bet you like it more than that little thing your husband has between his legs? "

The words that came out of the man's lips excited Erica who moved faster and faster, feeling the throb of that member against her tongue becoming more frenetic, close to orgasm.

Then Severus grabbed her hair in his fist with force and holding her head still, pushed his member into her throat all the way, making her choke

"Ahhhh ... I'm coming!" he screamed arching and shortly after Erica felt the warm gushes of his sperm filling her mouth and throat and felt her clitoris throbbing as her vagina contracted from the orgasm he gave her without even touching her.

Severus pulled out of Erica's mouth and looked at her with a contemptuous grin "Swallow it, bitch ..." 

Erica obeyed feeling the salty and sour liquid run down her throat and suppressed a shiver of excitement.

Severus's eyes darkened even more as he raised Erica, still holding her by the hair and slammed her face first against the office wall, pressing against her back and holding her completely still.

He spread her legs,tore off her panties and inserted a finger into the young girl's warm and wet vagina.

Erica moaned arching as Severus bent down with his mouth close to her ear"Are you ready to receive my cock in your cunt, bitch?"

She could only moan as she felt the tip of Severus' member rubbing on her wet slit and then felt a violent pressure, followed by a tremendous burning as he finally entered her body.

An excruciating pain, as if he was splitting her in two, made her scream but Severus slapped her and growled "Shut up slut, and take my cock all the way ..."

Erica felt tears sting her eyes as Severus penetrated her completely taking her virginity, she had to bite her lip to hold back the screams of pain.

Severus continued to move regardless of the pain he was causing Erica, the woman he was fucking was Lily to him.

He pulled her hair forcing her to arch her back while the slap of his pelvis banging against Erica's butt with each thrust followed by his moans of pleasure and the girl's moans of pain resounded throughout the office fortunately soundproofed. 

“Take my cock slut, I know you like it!" he growled at her giving violent blows with his pelvis while Erica finally felt the pain vanish replaced by pleasure with each thrust.

Almost without realizing it she began to move against Severus' hips meeting him, urging him to go deeper. 

The pleasure grew stronger and stronger until Erica finally felt her orgasm approach fast making her legs tremble violently “You truly are a slut, aren’t you?

You had an orgasm with my cock inside your pussy!

What would James say huh?

He would say that you are a whore who wants to be fucked by everyone.

Because that's what you are ...

A hole for me to fill! "

Severus grabbed her, pulling out of her body and laid her on her stomach on the desk, keeping her head pressed against the shelf, with the other hand he spread her labia stimulating her hypersensitive clitoris and with a violent thrust he entered her again making her scream with pleasure.

Erica was no longer able to formulate a coherent thought, from the pleasure that Severus was giving her, the thrusts of his hips becaming more and more violent and frantic, indicating that he too was about to reach orgasm.

Erica panicked for a moment, she hadn't taken any contraceptive potions and hadn't cast any spells on herself … she wasn't protected and if he came inside she would get pregnant!

"Severus ..."Ericatried to say but the thrusts of his hips unleashed such a crazy pleasure that they clouded her mind making all worries about a possible pregnancy vanish

"And that's what I'll do bitch, I'll fill you with my cum ...

I will stuff you so much that you will feel it dripping between your legs for a whole week ...

And you will remember me, who gave you what Potter could not give you with his small penis ... "

The words he growled in her ear made her cum violently and shortly after with a last push Severus came profusely inside her screaming"Lily!" 

Then he collapsed exhausted and panting on Erica's body, falling asleep shortly after.

Erica felt her head spinning as the last tremors shook her body. 

She managed to extricate herself from the embrace and looked at the sleeping man with a look full of sadness.

The shame for not trying to rebelagainst his advances grew stronger, as did the guilt.

Erica took her wand and after cleaning herself and Severus and putting his now flaccid, but still huge penis back into his pants, she sighed "Maybe you better forget what happened tonight ... 

t's better for both of us, I shouldn't have let things go so far!

I will continue to love you, Severus ...

I'm sorry, forgive me!

Obliviate! " she said as she cast the spell and quickly left the office feeling tears stinging her eyes but refusing to let them fall. 

She had done what she had to.

Severus would go on with his life and the memory of that night would be just a dream.

Once she arrived at Gryffondor tower she entered the girls' dormitory and saw Hermione asleep with a book on her face and Ginny also asleep. 

That vision finally brought tears to her eyes forcing her to cast a Muffliato and after closing all the curtains of her own bed she finally could burst in tears without fear of being heard.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wokes up with a huge headache and doesn't remember a thing of what happened the night prior ...

Severus opened his eyes and rose from the desk of his office, he remembered entering his office and picking a bottle of firewiskey .

He remembered thinking bitterly about his life, the first five shots of fire whiskey, and then his memories started to get a little fuzzy.

Pushing himself up, he surveyed the mess around him narrowing his eyes.

His desk seemedjust as heremembered it, the bottle of firewiskeywas half empty.

How much had he drunk?

He wasn’t an alcoholic, seeing what alcohol had done to his parents, even if that didn’t deter him from having one or two shots once in a while.

But he had never got so drunk he didn’t remember who he had been with …

Wait, what?

Where did that thought came from?

Had there been a woman?

An image of soft feminine curves wrapped in a green dress presented itself in his mind, but as soon as the image presented itself in his mind he shook his head.

The only woman whom he would have fucked was Lily, but she was dead so it must have been a dream, nothing but a dream.

Then his eyes landed on something that laid on the ground near the wall behind his chair and his eyes widened as he saw a pair of silky green panties obviously for women.

Severus gulped as he took the panties and examined them and another image presented itself in his mind; of him pounding a woman against the wall from behind.

Severus sighed, maybe it had been a joke one of his studentsmade, but who would do something so daring to their most hated potion professor?

Maybe it had been a slytherin… yes it must be just a joke from one of his leaving students from Slytherin.

But a little voice inside him asked “ And what if it is not … what if you truly fuckedone of your students?” but he shook his head

“ It must have been a woman, she wasn’t wearing any of the houses uniforms …” was the last thought he had before putting the panties in his pocket and deciding not to dwell upon it any longer.

Erica wasn’t feeling good. 

It was two weeks she was assaulted by a strong morning sickness.

Initially she believed it was the different climate, the different time, and the sea. 

After she left Hogwarts a month ago, she had decided to go to Greece with Ron and Hermione . 

But then slowly a terrible feeling had made its way into her mind.

She had a huge delay in her period but maybe it was something else and not what she feared. 

It had to be … she couldn’t be … pregnant. 

A feeling of deja vu invaded the pit of her stomach. 

She had to throw up. 

Erica ran to the bathroom and there she threw up her soul in the toilet.

She slowly rose on trembling legs and looked at her reflection, her eyes were glossy and her face was pale.

She took her wand from there pocket and run a diagnostic spell Madam Pomfrey had taught them during her class in their seventh year after Voldemort’s defeat.

As the parchment appeared in her trembling hands Erica read it and felt her heart stop; her suspicions were confirmed. 

She was one month pregnant, and she knew who the father was … 

Erica felt a new surge of nausea that made her throw up again in the toilet.

Once she felt the nausea subside she rose again and aftera few minutes debating on what to do she made her decision and exited the bathroom. 

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen where she found Ron and Hermione already seated.

Hermione smiled when she saw Erica entering but it vanished as she took in her friend’s expression “ Erica …Is something wrong?” she asked and Erica sat down refusing to look at either of them in the eye 

“ Erica … you are worrying us… 

Please tell me what’s wrong!” said Hermione while Ron looked at his friend confused.

Erica finally sighed, raised her head staring into space and whispered softly “ I’m pregnant …” 

Three years later …

Headmaster Severus Snape sat at his desk feeling the beginning of an headache and slowly massaged his temples with an aggravated sigh 

“ Are you all right my boy?” asked a voice behind him and Severus turned facing Albus Dumbledore twinkling gaze 

“ Remind me why i’m hiring Potter as the new DADA teacher Albus?” he asked sarcastically to theman in the portrait who gave him a smile “ Oh c’mon Severus … 

You should give her a chance to make you see that she’s not her father at all …

She already tought Defense while Umbridge was here,and she’s the one who defeated Voldemort … 

She has what it takes to be the new DADA Teacher…” he told Severus who gave him a skeptical stare 

“ I’m the one who will decide if she has what it takes to be the new DADA teacher Albus. 

I doubt that spoiled girl knowshow to teach those dunderheads … 

She will be toooccupied in letting them fawn over her, like the Lockart twit !” he growled while Albus shook his head staring at him resignedly, then a knock to the office door made Severus turn around 

“ Come in …” he barely refrained from growling as the door opened.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Potter enter. 

She was different from the little spectacled, spoiled girl who had left three years before. 

Her hair was longer and much tamer, her glasses were gone and he realized she didn’t even resemble James that much now, her eyes though were still her mother’s, green as an emerald.

Then a soft smell hit his nose and his eyes widened, that smell seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

He was brought back to reality by Albus voice “ Hello Erica, is good to see you again… How are you doing my dear?” 

Erica smiled gently and replied but Severus didn’t hear what her response was ‘ she is beautiful, isn’t she?’ asked a voice in his head. 

Severus shook his headafter clearing his throat he indicated the chair in front of his desk “ Miss Potter, you’re late….” he drawled and to his surprise she seemed unaffected by his hostile tone. 

Erica sat rather gracefully on the chair in from of his desk and smiled at him “ I’m sorry Professor but I had smoothing I needed to take care of and I lost track of time …” 

Severus found himself staring at her lips and an image presented itself in his head again;of him kissing her mouth, him devouring her mouth, those soft pink lips opening and welcoming his tongue inside her mouth. Severus shook his head again and asked himself ‘ What’s wrong with me? 

Why all of a sudden I’m fawning over Potter? 

And why I’m thinking about kissing her?’


	3. Thinking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one is thinking hard about things...  
> And Draco notices something....

Erica couldn’t believe it.

The interview with Sev-Snape had gone very well and she was now the new DADA teacher.

She was happy and yet very nervous because she had met the man she had secretly loved and she still loved, and the father of her child.

She had been tempted to tell him the truth, about the night they conceived Morgan, but she had stopped because she knew that he would hate her .

No, it was for the best that heremained in the dark about his daughter and the night of her conception

‘ But you can’t keep him in the dark forever …’ said a little voice inside her and she shook her head determinedly.

No, this had to remain a secret, it was for the best for the both of them.

Her flooractivated and Molly’s face appeared in the green flames “ Hi, Erica… How did the interview with the headmaster go?”

The woman asked and Erica forced a smileand a happy tone “ It went fine Molly, I’m the new DADA teacher …

I’ll start in two weeks… Snape has been actually very nice to me …” that was the truth, aside the comment on her lateness he hadn’t made any other scathing remarks towards her and had been rather civil.

Erica sighed “ How did Morgan behave?” she asked changing the subject and Molly’s expression lit up

“ Oh, she was an absolute angel. Just like her mother… “ Erica blushed at the compliment and awkwardly said “Can I come to get her?”

Molly nodded “ of course dear, I’ll go get her…” then Erica went through the floor and found herself in the Weasley’s living room, seconds later a little hurricane came and barreled towards her hugging her

“ Mommy! You back!” said Morgan excitedly and Erica smiled at her daughter pulling her into her arms “ Hi, love…. Did you behave for Aunt Molly?

Were you truly a good girl?” the beautiful child nodded her headwith a smile.

Erica looked into her eyes and felt her heart squeeze painfully, her daughter had taken her father’s same black serious and beautiful eyes “ Ok baby, say bye to Aunt Molly and then we’ll return home…

I have to give you a bath and then put you to bed for your afternoon nap…” Morgan did as her mother told her and then after a few seconds they found themselves in Erica’s living room .

Still holding her daughter in her arms Erica went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water, then she put a few toys in the water and afterundressing Morgan she slowly immersed her into the water.

Morgan loved bath time and immediately began playing and splashing around the tub laughing happily while Erica stared at her smiling softly.

Ever since she gave birth to Morgan she had felt a strong bond with her, and she couldn’t help but ask herself if Morgan’s conceivment had been different would Severus love his child?

Would he love her? Erica hadn’t noticed that a silent tear was falling from her eye but Morgan did

“ Mommy,you all right?” she asked concerned and Erica shook herself from her painful musings “ yes, my love Mommy’s just fine …

Just some thoughts on my mind…” Morgan tilted her head and asked with a knowing stare “ you thinking about daddy?”

Erica smiled sadly, Morganwas alway an observant child ‘ another thing she has taken from her father …

Severus too was an observant man…’ said a voice in her head making her sigh softly.

One day maybe, when Morgan was old enough Erica would tell her who her father was, but for now she had to keep the truth hidden, from both Severus and Morgan.

‘ I hope she won’t hate me …

And I hope Severus will understand why I kept his daughter from him…

I’m so sorry my love…’ she thought.

Severus sighed as he descended the stairs that led towards his classroom in the dungeons, he was confused and needed only one thing to calm his racing mind; making a potion.

He found that the process helped him calm down slightly, it had always done that.

As he entered the lab he put a cauldron on the fire and then began to slice, dice and grind the various ingredients for his potion.

But for the first timenot even the potion making could help his racing heart and confused mind ‘ why during the interview all i was thinking was of kissing Erica Potter and taking over my desk?

I can’t find her attractive …

Yes, there is no denying that she has became quite the woman but… c’mon is Potter!

The bane of my existence!’

He thought furiously as he began to stir the potion counterclockwiseand clockwise, not noticing the contents of the cauldron were bubbling furiously.

A splash of liquid hit his hand and he yelpedreturning to the present heput the potion in stasis before it could explode.

Fortunately it had been a cure for boils potion the one he was making so his hand was safe but he was furious ‘ Damn Potter! 

Why can’t she leave my mind in peace?

Why can’t I get rid of these desire towards that woman?’ he thought and then banished the ruined potion then as he entered his former office and as if under an imperious curse he looked at thewall behind the desk.

An image, this time very nitid came to his mind; Him pressing a woman dressed in a green dress to that wall and taking her while calling her Lily, slut and then coming inside her.

Then as soon as the image appeared it vanished but Severus knew now that the woman he had fucked wasn’t Lily.

The woman had her back to him so her identity was hidden, but her hair was black, not red like Lily’s.

Who was that woman he had fucked three years ago?

Why hadn’t she contacted him again?

Had that night been just a fling for her, a one time thing?

“ Stop Severus, you should be glad that she hadn’t contacted you again.

It was a one time thing and from what I remember although it was a very pleasurable encounter the woman made it clear that she didn’t want to repeat the experience.

And so do I, the last thing I need is distraction!” but then a voice in his mindsaid in a teasing tone ‘ And then whyyou can’t seem to stop imagining your former and most hated student in not so chaste situations ?’

Severus groaned.

Draco Malfoy entered Erica’s living room through the floor and smiled as he saw Morgan running towards him “ Uncle Dray! Up. Up!”

She said waivingher arms signaling the blonde she wanted to be picked up, and immediately he obliged with a smile

“ Here you areMorgan!” he said kissing her cheek and then twirling her around making the small two year oldgiggle happily.

Erica smiled seeing her friendand Draco smiled back at her “ Hi Erica…

How did the interview with the Headmaster go?”

Erica smiled “ It went well, I’m the new DADA Teacher …

He was nice … well as nice as Se- Snape can be …” She almost slipped but quickly recovered and fortunately Draco didn’t seem to notice, he put Morgan down.

The child took his hand and pulled towards her bedroom “ Uncle come and play …” she said and Draco laughed while Erica shook her head with a soft smile.

After two hour of playing Erica fed Morgan and then put her to bed, to sleep,.

Once she was done she went down stairs and saw Draco sitting on her couch with a pensive expression on his face, but before she could say anything his eyes met hers and he asked “ Is Morgan his child?”

Erica felt her panic rise, had Draco understoodthe truth?

“What do you mean?” she asked her voice calm, but on the inside she was trembling.

How did he find out? Draco sighed and rose from the couch approaching Erica slowly and then stopping a few inches away from her“ Is Morgan Severus’s daughter?” he asked bluntly as Erica’smouth fell open in shock.

Well, fuck… now she was truly in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DunDunDun!  
> Draco noticed something and is confronting Erica.  
> What will happen next?  
> Will Severus discover the identity of the mysterious woman he had been with?  
> What will happen when he finally remembers what truly happened that night?  
> Will Erica tell him about Morgan?  
>  How will he react?


End file.
